legofandomcom_pt-20200223-history
LEGO
thumb|O logo da LEGO desde 1998LEGO® é uma linha de brinquedos com coloridos blocos de plástico, engrenagens, minifiguras (também chamado de minifigs e figs), e outras peças que podem ser montadas para criar modelos de quase qualquer coisa imaginável: carros, aviões, trens, edifícios, castelos, esculturas, navios, naves espaciais, e até mesmo robôs funcionais são apenas parte de uma pequena lista das muitas coisas que podem ser construídos com blocos LEGO. A alta qualidade de produção e uma atenção cuidadosa aos detalhes garante que as peças LEGO podem se encaixar de inúmeras formas, que é uma das principais razões para o sucesso do brinquedo. Os conjuntos são produzidos pela LEGO Group, uma empresa privada com sede na Dinamarca. História A LEGO Company teve seu início na oficina de Ole Kirk Christiansen, um carpinteiro pobre de Billund, na Dinamarca. Ole Kirk começou a criar brinquedos de madeira em 1932, mas foi em 1949 que o famoso bloco de plástico LEGO foi criado. O nome da empresa LEGO foi criado por Christiansen da expressão dinamarquesa godt, o que significa "brincar bem". O Grupo LEGO afirma que "LEGO" significa "eu coloquei" ou "eu montei" em latim, embora esta seja uma tradução mais liberal, a aplicação mais aceita e amplamente utilizada da palavra é "eu li". Deve-se notar, no entanto, que o verbo original grego "legein" na verdade tem o significado "juntar". A Marca LEGO O nome do Grupo LEGO tornou-se tão sinônimo de seu principal brinquedo que muitos usam as palavras "LEGO" (coletivamente) ou "Legos" para se referir aos próprios blocos, e até mesmo a qualquer blocos de plástico semelhante a blocos LEGO, embora o Grupo LEGO desencoraja esse como a diluição de sua marca registrada. Catálogos LEGO na década de 1970 e 1980 continham um bilhete que dizia: :A palavra LEGO ® é uma marca e é muito especial para todos nós na Companhias do Grupo LEGO. Gostaríamos sinceramente sua ajuda para mantê-lo especial. Por favor, sempre mencione nossos blocos como 'peças LEGO'e não'legos'. Ao fazer isso, você estará ajudando a proteger e preservar uma marca da qual estamos muito orgulhosos e que é sinônimo de qualidade em todo o mundo. Obrigado! Susan Williams, Serviços ao Consumidor. "LEGO" é oficialmente escrito em letras maiúsculas. A empresa afirma que, para proteger sua marca, a palavra LEGO deve ser sempre usado como um adjetivo, como em "LEGO set," produtos "LEGO", "LEGO universe", e assim por diante. No entanto, tais admoestações corporativas são freqüentemente ignorados como a intervenção das empresas no uso da linguagem, e a palavra lego é comumente usada não apenas como um substantivo para se referir a peças de LEGO, mas também como um termo genérico que se refere a qualquer tipo de bloco de brinquedo. Projeto e fabricação Desde sua introdução em 1949, as peças de LEGO de todas as variedades foram, em primeiro lugar, parte de um sistema. Peças LEGO de 1963 ainda encaixam com peças feitas hoje, apesar das mudanças radicais na forma e design ao longo dos anos. LEGO sets no varejo para crianças pequenas são compatíveis com aqueles feitos para adolescentes. Blocos, vigas, eixos, minifiguras, e todos os outros elementos do sistema LEGO são fabricados com um rigoroso grau de tolerância. Uma vez que juntas, peças devem ter a quantidade certa de "poder de embreagem", elas devem ficar juntas até que serem forçadas a se separar. Elas não podem ser muito fácil separar, ou o resultado será criações LEGO que são instáveis, não pode ser muito difícil de separar, já que a desmontagem de uma criação, a fim de construir um outro é parte do apelo LEGO. Para que peças tenham o "poder de embreagem" direito, elementos LEGO são fabricados dentro de uma tolerância de 2 micrômetros (0,00008 polegadas). Desde 1963, as peças LEGO são fabricadas a partir de um plástico forte e resistente conhecido como acrilonitrila-butadieno-estireno, ou ABS. Moldes precisos, com pequena capacidade são utilizados, e os inspectores humanos meticulosamente verificam a saída dos moldes, para eliminar quaisquer variações significativas de cor ou espessura. Moldes desgastados são revestidos nas fundações de edifícios para impedir a sua queda nas mãos dos concorrentes. De acordo com o LEGO Group, seus processos de moldagem são tão precisos que apenas 18 blocos a cada milhão não cumprem seus padrões rigorosos. É graças a este cuidado na fabricação de que o LEGO Group tem mantido um grau tão elevado de qualidade ao longo das décadas: este é um dos principais motivos pelo qual as peças fabricadas a mais de 40 anos atrás ainda se encaixam perfeitamente com peças fabricadas hoje. A fabricação de peças LEGO ocorre em um número de locais em todo o mundo. A moldagem é feita em uma das duas fábricas na Dinamarca e Suíça. Decorações de blocos e embalagem é feito em fábricas na Dinamarca, Suíça, Estados Unidos, Coréia do Sul, República Checa e, mais recentemente, China. A média anual de produção de peças LEGO é de aproximadamente 20 bilhões (2 × 1010) por ano, cerca de 600 peças por segundo. A LEGO hoje Desde que começou a produzir blocos de plástico, o Grupo LEGO lançou milhares de sets temáticos em torno do espaço, robôs, piratas, Vikings, Knight's Kingdom, dinossauros, cidades, subúrbios, locais de férias, Wild West, o Ártico, Ferrari, Trains, Spider-Man, Star Wars, Harry Potter, BIONICLE, e muito mais. Sets contendo novas peças são lançados com freqüência. Em 2006, a LEGO anunciou a aquisição de direitos de brinquedos em todo o mundo com o canal da TV a cabo Nickelodeon para a construção de sets com temas de dois programas de sucesso TV: Bob Esponja e Avatar: The Last Airbender. Há também os motores, engrenagens, luzes, sensores e câmeras disponíveis para serem usadoscom componentes LEGO. Há até mesmo blocos especiais, como o LEGO RCX que pode ser programado com um PC para realizar tarefas muito complicadas e úteis. Estes blocos programáveissão vendidos sob o nome LEGO Mindstorms. Existem várias competições que usam blocos LEGO e RCX, entre outros microcontroladores, para a robótica. O mais antigo, e provavelmente o maior, é Botball, uma competição escolar nacional dos EUA resultante do torneio MIT 6270 LEGO de robótica. A competição está relacionada com a First LEGO League para o ensino fundamental e médio. Em sua edição brasileira de 2011, a First LEGO League ocorreu no Colégio Dante Alighieri, em São Paulo. A competição internacional de futebol autônoma RoboCup Júnior envolve o uso extensivo de equipamentos LEGO Mindstorms que muitas vezes são levado ao seus limites. A LEGO Mindstorms fornece aos participantes do ensino primário e secundário com idades da RoboCup Júnior uma introdução fácil e intuitiva de robótica. Também permite aos participantes avançados uma oportunidade de modificar a plataforma LEGO Mindstorms, adicionando seus próprios sensores e atuadores, bem como outros de mecânica, elétrica, eletrônica e software de sistemas relacionados. LEGO Group opera vários parques Legoland de diversões na Europa e na Califórnia. Existem também várias lojas LEGO, incluindo uma na área do Walt Disney World Downtown Disney perto de Orlando. No Brasil, existem algumas lojas LEGO, sobretudo em São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro. Novas aplicações de LEGO Blocos LEGO hoje são utilizados para fins além da brincadeira das crianças. O Grupo LEGO desenvolveu em si uma forma de consultoria de negócios que promovem o pensamento criativo, chamado LEGO Serious Play, na qual os membros da equipe constroem metáforas de suas experiências organizacionais utilizando peças LEGO, e trabalham com cenários imaginários usando o dispositivo visual das construções LEGO e explorando possibilidades de uma forma "séria" de "brincar". Um culto de pessoas que usaram peças LEGO para fazer esculturas, mosaicos muito grandes e complexas máquinas foram desenvolvidas. Algumas esculturas usaram centenas de milhares de peças e pesam dezenas de quilos. Mosaicos de grande porte, cadeados totalmente funcionais, relógios de pêndulo, um cravo e uma impressora jato de tinta (construído pelo Google Larry Page, co-fundador, enquanto na Universidade de Michigan) foram construídos a partir de peças LEGO. Uma obra-prima resolve um cubo mágico através do uso de motores LEGO e máquinas fotográficas, uma tarefa que muitos humanos não conseguem realizar. Até mesmo um computador que preve um eclipse foi construído uma vez. Fotos de criações de fãs muitos como estas podem ser vistos no Brickshelf e em MOCpages. Um grupo que se autodenomina "AFOLs" (por "Os fãs de LEGO Adultos") é um demográfica importante para o Grupo LEGO, que recentemente começou a reintroduzir sets populares de anos anteriores para apelar a este grupo. O LEGO System na arte thumb|right|The White Stripes - "Fell in Love with a Girl" thumb|right|Boss AC - "Sexta-feira (Emprego Bom Já)" - Exclusive Um passatempo entre os entusiastas é recriar cenas de filmes famosos populares, utilizando blocos LEGO para o cenário e sets LEGO como personagens. Esses filmes são chamados de "filmes de LEGO", "Brickfilms", ou "cinema LEGO". Eles normalmente usam animação stop-motion. Por exemplo, o Monty Python eo Santo Graal Special Edition DVD contém uma versão do "Camelot" seqüência musical refeito com minifiguras LEGO e acessórios. Os pequenos artistas criaram uma coleção inteira de Arte Moderna em uma galeria de LEGO. 'A Nação mais louca por Arte "foi mostrada na Galeria de Arte Walker, em Liverpool, Reino Unido. Outro exemplo notável é o vídeo da música vencedora de prêmios para a canção "Fell in Love With a Girl" do White Stripes. Diretor Michel Gondry filmou uma versão ao vivo do vídeo, digitalizou o resultado e depois recriou-o inteiramente com peças LEGO. Vários webcomics são ilustrados com LEGO, notavelmente Irregular Webcomic!. A LEGO vende uma linha de sets com o nome "LEGO Studios", que contém uma LEGO web cam (uma Logitech Quickcam USB reembalada), software para gravar vídeo em um computador, hastes de plástico transparentes que podem ser usadas para manipular minifiguras a partir de fora da câmera, e um minifigura Diretor. Notas *Seis blocos LEGO de oito pinos da mesma cor podem ser colocados juntos em 915.103.765 maneiras e apenas três blocos da mesma cor oferecem 1.560 combinações diferentes. A figura de 102.981.500 é muitas vezes dada por seis peças, mas é incorreto. O número 102.981.504 (mais quatro do que a figura) é o número de combinações possíveis com seis peças (de uma altura de seis). O número de configurações de um a sete blocos sem contar rotações são mostrados na tabela à direita. *O L, E, G and O na palavra LEGO são todos maiúsculos. Referências 2005: * Bedford, Allan. The Unofficial LEGO® Builder's Guide. 2005. ISBN 1-59327-054-2. 2003: * Clague, Kevin, Miguel Agullo, and Lars C. Hassing. LEGO® Software Power Tools, With LDraw, MLCad, and LPub. 2003. ISBN 1-931836-76-0 * Courtney, Tim. Virtual LEGO®: The Official LDraw.org Guide to LDraw Tools for Windows. 2003. ISBN 1-886411-94-8. * McKee, Jacob H. Getting Started with LEGO® Trains. No Starch Press, 2003. ISBN 1-59327-006-2. 2001: * Ferrari, Mario, Giulio Ferrari, and Ralph Hempel. Building Robots With LEGO® Mindstorms: The Ultimate Tool for Mindstorms Maniacs. 2001. ISBN 1-928994-67-9. 1999: * Kristiansen, Kjeld Kirk, foreword. The Ultimate LEGO® Book. New York: DK Publishing Book, 1999. ISBN 0-7894-4691-X. 1987: * Wiencek, Henry. The World of LEGO® Toys. New York: Harry N. Abrams, Inc., Publishers, 1987. ISBN 0-8109-2362-9. en: de: nl: fi: es: ja: fr: Categoria:LEGO